lotrofandomcom_ja-20200215-history
カテゴリ:Epic - Vol. III, Book 4: Rise of Isengard
{|width=100% style=" -moz-border-radius: 0.75ex; border: 1px solid #0d326d; background: #2D313A" cellpadding="2" | Vol. III, Book 4: Rise of Isengard / 第四巻：アイゼンガルドの台頭 :Quest:【65】Vol. III, Book 4, Chapter 1: The Departure of Lhanuch　第1章：ラヌフからの旅立ち :Quest:【66】Vol. III, Book 4, Chapter 2: Land of the Stag　第2章：雄鹿の地 :Quest:【66】Vol. III, Book 4, Chapter 2: The Valley of Bones　第2章：骨の谷 :Quest:【66】Vol. III, Book 4, Passage into Dunland　褐色人の国への抜け道 :Quest:【66】Vol. III, Book 4, Instance: Passage into Dunland　インスタンス：褐色人の国への抜け道 :Quest:【67】Vol. III, Book 4, Chapter 3: South-east to Galtrev　第3章：ガルトレヴの南東 :Quest:【67】Vol. III, Book 4, Chapter 3: South-west to Galtrev　第3章：ガルトレヴの南西 :Quest:【67】Vol. III, Book 4, Chapter 4: The Lower Village　第4章：低い村 :Quest:【67】Vol. III, Book 4, Chapter 5: Catrin's Rebellion　第5章：カトリンの反乱 :Quest:【68】Vol. III, Book 4, Chapter 6: The Will to Stand　第6章：意思を守る :Quest:【68】Vol. III, Book 4, Instance: The Will to Stand　インスタンス：意思を守る :Quest:【68】Vol. III, Book 4, Chapter 7: Aiding Tûr Morva　第7章：トゥーア・モルヴァの援助 :Quest:【68】Vol. III, Book 4, Chapter 8: The Messenger of Isengard　第8章：アイゼンガルドの伝令 :Quest:【68】Vol. III, Book 4, Chapter 9: Return to Galtrev　第9章：ガルトレヴへ帰還 :Quest:【68】Vol. III, Book 4, A Full History　完全なる歴史 :Quest:【68】Vol. III, Book 4, A Rare Dwarf　珍しいドワーフ :Quest:【68】Vol. III, Book 4, Tidings of Anirin　アニリンの便り :Quest:【68】Vol. III, Book 4, Charm of the Huntsman　猟師の魅力 :Quest:【68】Vol. III, Book 4, Concerned by Hobbits　ホビットに関して :Quest:【68】Vol. III, Book 4, Curing the Leather　皮をなめす :Quest:【68】Vol. III, Book 4, Mark of the Falcon　鷹の印 :Quest:【68】Vol. III, Book 4, No Mercy for Traitors　反逆者には慈悲はない :Quest:【68】Vol. III, Book 4, Preserved for the Journey :Quest:【68】Vol. III, Book 4, Rangers Put to Work :Quest:【68】Vol. III, Book 4, Setting Traps :Quest:【68】Vol. III, Book 4, Stronger Competition :Quest:【68】Vol. III, Book 4, The Practiced Arm :Quest:【68】Vol. III, Book 4, The Unwelcome Guest :Quest:【69】Vol. III, Book 4, Chapter 10: Herdsmen of the Starkmoor　第10章： :Quest:【70】Vol. III, Book 4, Chapter 11: Into the Dunbog　第11章： :Quest:【70】Vol. III, Book 4, Chapter 12: Outliers　第12章： :Quest:【71】Vol. III, Book 4, Chapter 13: Land of Iron　第13章： :Quest:【71】Vol. III, Book 4, Chapter 14: Bribing Gold　第14章： :Quest:【72】Vol. III, Book 4, Chapter 15: Friends in the Gravenwood　第15章： :Quest:【72】Vol. III, Book 4, Chapter 16: The Watchful Presence　第16章： :Quest:【72】Vol. III, Book 4, Chapter 17: Return to Tûr Morva　第17章： :Quest:【72】Vol. III, Book 4, Chapter 18: The Captive　第18章： :Quest:【72】Vol. III, Book 4, Instance: The Captive　インスタンス： :Quest:【72】Vol. III, Book 4, Chapter 19: The Caverns of Isengard　第19章： :Quest:【72】Vol. III, Book 4, Chapter 20: In the Presence of Saruman　第20章： :Quest:【72】Vol. III, Book 4, Instance: In the Presence of Saruman　インスタンス： :Quest:【72】Vol. III, Book 4, Chapter 21: Servants of Saruman　第21章： :Quest:【72】Vol. III, Book 4, Chapter 22: Feed the Prisoners　第22章： :Quest:【72】Vol. III, Book 4, Chapter 23: The Wizard's Vale　第23章： :Quest:【72】Vol. III, Book 4, Instance: The Wizard's Vale　インスタンス： :Quest:【72】Vol. III, Book 4, Chronicle: The Wizard's Vale　年代記： :Quest:【72】Vol. III, Book 4, Chapter 24: A Pinch of Black Powder　第24章： :Quest:【72】Vol. III, Book 4, Chapter 25: Final Preparations　第25章： :Quest:【72】Vol. III, Book 4, Chapter 26: Escape from Isengard　第26章： :Quest:【72】Vol. III, Book 4, Instance: Escape from Isengard　インスタンス： :Quest:【72】Vol. III, Book 4, Chapter 27: Repaying Treachery　第27章： :Quest:【72】Vol. III, Book 4, Chapter 28: Survivors　第28章： :Quest:【72】Vol. III, Book 4, Chapter 29: City of Traitors　第29章： :Quest:【72】Vol. III, Book 4, Chapter 30: The Rescue　第30章： :Quest:【72】Vol. III, Book 4, Instance: The Rescue　インスタンス： :Quest:【72】Vol. III, Book 4, Champions of the Falcon :Quest:【72】Vol. III, Book 4, Fallen Ranger :Quest:【72】Vol. III, Book 4, Heavy Lifting :Quest:【72】Vol. III, Book 4, Kill Ten Rats :Quest:【72】Vol. III, Book 4, Never Reported Back :Quest:【72】Vol. III, Book 4, Provisions for War :Quest:【72】Vol. III, Book 4, Raiding the Larder :Quest:【72】Vol. III, Book 4, The Seeping Poison :Quest:【72】Vol. III, Book 4, The Slop :Quest:【72】Vol. III, Book 4, Their Best Interests :Quest:【72】Vol. III, Book 4, Trap-breaking :Quest:【72】Vol. III, Book 4, Trivial Business :Quest:【72】Vol. III, Book 4, Talons of the Falcon Category:Volume 3 - Allies of The King